


The new invention

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wilder!Wonka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonka wants to make a differnt kind of invention for the public and he's testing it on Charlie.A Wilder!Wonka Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new invention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This will be set in 1975 I assumed that Charlie was 12 and made him 16 in this one I perfer for Charlie to be older in these kind of fics. I'm going to also make a 2010 version of this too with the other Wonka and Charlie

Charlie was sitting in the chocolate room staring blankly at the river, He was bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen the candy maker all day, he was begining to worry since Mr. Wonka didn't say anything about leaving for the day.

Then he heard,''Ah Charlie I've been looking for you!'' Charlie jumped at the sound of the older mans voice,''Oh Hello Mr. Wonka!'' Charlie greeted going to hug him. Charlie thought it was just his imagination but he swore he felt Wonka's hands trail lower and lower during their embrace. But he chose to ignore it and said,''So can we hang out today?''

''Yes, sure my dear Charlie.'' Wonka said with a sweet grin,''I have a new invention I'm working on, It's a very different invention.''

''What do you mean?'' Charlie asked suddenly more interested. ''You'll see in due time my sweet boy.'' Wonka said.

Charlie didn't know where Wonka was taking him. They were walking through endless colorful hallways till Wonka stopped at a very plain wooden door. He had a musical lock that he easily played a tune to open the door.

When Charlie stepped into the room he was shocked, not because the room was crazy or colorful like the rest of the factory but because it was the most boring and plain room he had ever set eyes on.

''What room is this?'' Charlie asked. Wonka closed and locked the door,''My bedroom dear Charlie.'' Wonka cooed almost seductively.

Charlie blushed slightly. Wonka gestured,''Go on, take a seat.'' Charlie was going to sit in the plain wooden chair infront of a desk when Wonka said,''The bed.''

Charlie sat down but then said,''Um Mr. Wonka I...'' Wonka was looking through his desk and then cheered when he found something that Charlie couldn't see.

Charlie felt his face grow hot he didn't know what to think,''Um Mr. Wonka uh I think it's time for me to go...''

Wonka looked sad,''Oh but Charlie you sad you would help me...''

''Um but what is it you need help with?'' Charlie asked looking down.

''I need help testing what most people call,Lube.'' Wonka said smiling.

Charlie said,''W-What are they used for?''

Wonka sighed and sat next to him holding a tube that said chocolate lube. ''Do you ever touch yourself Charlie?''

Charlie felt his whole body heat up, what did Wonka mean by 'Touch himself' exzactly, truth was that Charlie indeed did. Charlie looked away ashamed.

''Well do ya?'' He heard Wonka whisper. Charlie nodded frowning feeling ashamed. ''No need to feel bad, most people use lubes for that purpose, I'm guessing that you're a virgin.'' Wonka said eyeing him.

''yes.''Charlie whispered hiding his face.

Wonka smirked,''Well lube can be used for sex too and many other things like...It doesn't matter right now. Um Charlie I just wanted to know would you try out this product for me, you see you're the only person around here that can you know...you're single and...'' Wonka looked flustered.

Charlie nodded,''I'll do it. what should I do first?''

''Undress.'' Wonka then said,''when I put this on you will feeling tingles but they'll be little sparks of pleasure!''

Charlie undressed slowly trying to ignore the fact that Wonka was staring at him. he could feel the older man's eyes wondering over his body and lingering at his bottom mostly.

When Charlie was stark naked he laid on the bed with his head turned and his medium length blond hair hiding his face. He heard the bed squeak and then felt hands massaging his manhood.

Charlie sat up with a start and almost bumped heads with Wonka.''Um Mr. Wonka! I can do it!''

Charlie then sat up and began rubbing the lube on his manhood the feeling was sensational. Charlie let out a loud moan. He looked up and saw Wonka writing down what he assumed was notes in his notebook.

Wonka whispered,''Go faster.''

Charlie began pumping himself quicker. Wonka continued writing watching his reactions. It wasn't long until Charlie began thrusting into his hand furiously and reached his climax he laid back in his afterglow staring at the ceiling.

Wonka sighed and sat next to him,''So I guess that it feels nice then.''

Charlie only nodded and licked some lube from his hand. Wonka laughed and said,''Make sure your parents don't find out about this.''

''They won't Mr. Wonka.''

''Call me Willy.'' Wonka said smiling softly.

''Willy.'' Charlie whispered sinking into sleep. Wonka pulled his covers over the boy and whispered,''Sweet dreams.'' Before going to his inventing room to make up more naughty things to try on his beloved Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I'm not good at these kind of fics...XD


End file.
